Charm!
by RockingouttoPinkFloyd
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Luna. Love lost, love found. Summaries are not my cup of tea, sorry :


~Hey it's Emily. I'm not sure where I got the inspiration for this one, but hey, whatever. I liked it. I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Please review! I love flowers and flames! TTFN ~

*Charm!*

Harry James Potter had known all his time as a wizard that he wouldn't be able to find love. Not love like he'd hoped. Not the unrequited kind that was read aloud in storybooks. He was Harry bleeding Potter after all! You don't save the world multiple times without women throwing themselves at you. Now, the one woman he wanted to be with more than anything, the one who stuck with him 6 years and then through the war and years after, was getting married. He felt like his world was ending.

*Charm!*

Ronald Bilious Weasley had been living in a shadow. The shadow of his best friend, to be exact. When you're the bestie of the savior of the universe, you have a habit of getting overlooked. He had gotten used to it by now. However, there was one person who he knew never looked at him as the best friend. Who wouldn't write him off as the sidekick.

*Charm!*

Hermione Jean Granger was a bookworm. Better (or worse) yet, she was the best friend of Harry. It was easy for HER (at least) to forget he was the worshipped Chosen One. No, he was just Harry to her. Her other best friend, however, was a little bit of a different story. The redhead didn't care for him; only for his title. And here she was, making possibly the worst decision of her life…

*Charm!*

Luna Elizabeth Lovegood had known her adventures were to be over by the time the war ended. She had lost her father through the struggles, and now, to add fuel to the fire of pain blossoming in her chest, she was losing her love as well. *sigh* The injustice of it was enough to make her want to scream, and scream loud.

*Charm!*

Harry was seated in the back pew. He would get less attention that way, as it was his two best friends' special day, not his. A sigh shook his entire body, and it was all he could do not to place his head on the seat in front of him and bang his face repeatedly. He looked up as an old friend slid in beside him, wearing a trademark butterbear caps necklace.

*Charm!*

Hermione looked up into the face of the man she was about to pledge her allegiance and love to before God and half the wizarding world. A moment of panic seized her, and she felt faint. What was she doing? She couldn't do this. She didn't love him! The priest asked the fateful question that if anyone protested to the marriage to stand up now, and she fancied that her heart had stopped beating. Just as the priest took his breath to continue, the man she did love stood up and said, "I do."

*Charm!*

Luna looked up at her friend in wonder. He had had the nerve to say what she secretly had been dying to. He stopped the worst marriage in the world. Her respect for him grew ten-fold. What courage he had! It amazed her even after the battles. He was a true Gryffindor. She felt light as a feather, as heady as if she had drunken to many spirits, and exuberant enough to want to throw her hands up and tell the world! She took a deep breath and rose beside her old school mate. "As do I."

*Charm!*

Ron stopped breathing. He was secretly wishing for someone to stop what could have been the worst mistake he'd ever make. His heart exploded with emotion as a pale blonde stood up next to his best mate. They were saving him, again; like they had done countless times during the darker remnants of their pasts. This time, however, they weren't saving him from a curse meant to kill, but from a woman who he had no feelings extending past friendship for. He couldn't have been prouder of his friend, and the girl he was actually in love with.

*Charm!*

Tears flooded Hermione's eyes. He did it! He did it, and he loved her! With a gasp of happiness, the would-have-been-bride flung herself at the would-be-best-man. He, mercifully, caught her and without even one last look, took his best friend and true love out the door and into forever.

*Charm!*

Luna smiled in her dreamy way and offered her hand to the groom. He, looking rather shell-shocked, clasped her small digits in his large ones. Luna could have burst with excitement. The Nargles had apparently been flitting about and she hadn't had her tea. She huffed at this, but decided she didn't care. She was in love.

*Charm!*

Harry collapsed next to Hermione, spent, pulling the sheet over them both. He had gotten married to the beautiful brunette some hours earlier in a civil court. He smiled wickedly; for once glad of his name. He could defiantly pull the strings when needed.

*Charm!*

Ginerva Molly Weasley looked up in shock. "My boyfriend did WHAT?"

*Charm!*

Luna and Ron ran, giggling, through the Forbidden Forest, a wedding band on their fingers. They were going to ride some Thestrals.


End file.
